Les Aventures de Poudlard
by MisfitArtist
Summary: Ahh Poudlard! Si calme,"-Cours toujours Potter!" Si normal."-Ca te fait trois gallions. Paye." Et si... bordélique..."-Grey!"
1. Chapter 1

Hey tout le monde ! Je suis MisfitArtist et ceci est une story écrit en coopération avec Shitada, c'est notre première essai, nous acceptons tous critiques et conseils. Merci en avance et bonne lecture ! :D

 **Elladora**

\- Miss White, je vous prierais de ne plus lancer de sorts sur vos camarades, commença McGonagall avec un air désespéré plaqué sur le visage. Mais bien sûr vous ne m'écouterez pas, comme à votre habitude.

\- Madame, sachez que Potter m'avait, juste avant, traitée de folle. Ce n'est que de la légitime défense !

\- C'est pour cette raison que vous lui avez cassé le nez ?

\- Exactement, souriais-je.

"Retenue", "comportement non adapté à la situation", blablabla. Elle n'a toujours pas compris que ce qu'elle me dit ne m'intéresse pas et ne me fera pas changer de comportement ? Pauvre vieille femme sénile. Elle devrait prendre sa retraire, la pauvre. Elle n'a plus toute sa raison.

Par exemple, elle s'obstine à essayer de me faire enlever mes magnifiques Doc Martens rouges. Et en six ans elle n'a toujours pas abandonné. Peut-être qu'elle oublie à chaque fois qu'elle m'en a déjà parlé. La maladie d'alzheimer vient avec la vieillesse après tout.

Tiens, Potter est sorti de l'infirmerie ? Oh, il vient vers moi. Et il n'a pas l'air content. Je joue la carte de la survie et me sauve en courant ou je reste et affronte mon destin ? ... Je suis une Gryffondor après tout. ...Courrons !

\- White, reviens ici tout de suite ! Cria t il alors que je l'entendais accélérer le pas.

Il a vraiment cru que je l'écouterai ? Il doit vraiment être désespéré.

\- Cours toujours, Potter !

Tiens, c'est pas ce qu'il fait d'ailleurs ? Petit regard en arrière rapide... Si ! Il court ! Vite en plus ! Elladora, c'est le moment d'accélerer ! C'est pour ta survie, cours ! Non mais c'est quand même l'attrapeur de l'équipe de Quidditch, c'est son boulot d'être rapide. Dans quoi est-ce que je me suis encore fourrée ?

J'aimerai de l'aide ! J'invoque... Eloïse Grey !

Oh Merlin. Suis-je une magicienne ? ... Question idiote, je suis une sorcière... Mais Éloïse est vraiment apparue !

\- Grey ! Hurlais-je en me précipitant vers ma Serpentarde d'amie.

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air blasé sur le visage. Elle doit avoir l'habitude de me voir courir vers elle en demande d'aide. Mais je ne le fait pas qu'avec elle ! Avec Rose et Circe également ! Puis ce n'est pas toujours la même personne qui me court après dans le but de me tuer/me frapper/me lancer un sort. Tout dépend des jours.

Pour l'instant, l'heureux élu est James Potter. Je pense que son but à lui est de me tuer. Mais peut être que me frapper jusqu'à l'évanouissement voir le coma fera l'affaire également ? Je peux sûrement négocier le coma à la place de la mort. Je le ferai si jamais Éloïse décide de me laisser me débrouiller toute seule. Pour l'instant je compte sur elle pour protéger mon petit corps fragile. J'ai l'intention de rester en vie. Au moins jusqu'à demain matin. Je ne veux pas mourir sans avoir manger une dernière fois du bon gâteau fait main par les elfes de Poudlard. C'est beaucoup trop bon.

Une fois à la hauteur d'Elo - qu'est-ce-qu'elle déteste que je l'appelle de cette façon - je me suis accrochée fermement à son bras tout en me cachant derrière son dos alors qu'elle soupirait. Du moment qu'elle me laisse faire elle peut soupirer autant qu'elle veut. Et l'avantage d'être petite c'est de pouvoir se cacher derrière n'importe qui.

Potter se plaça devant nous et, même s'il avait plus d'une tête de plus que mon amie, il hésita. Après tout elle était certainement à la tête d'à peu près tout les trafics douteux de cette école et n'hésite jamais à se battre, peu importe la raison. Elle adore ça. Et être batteuse ça forge les muscles.

\- Une Gryffondor lâche ? Ricana finalement le grand brun.

\- Je ne suis pas lâche, Potter ! Je veux juste vivre !

Il rit alors qu'Eloïse soupira à nouveau.

\- Si tu la tue tu perds une poursuiveuse, lança mon amie avec son habituel air ennuyé.

\- C'est vrai, ça ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement. Et tu ne trouveras personne pour remplacer une personne aussi douée que moi.

Quoi ? Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais quelqu'un de modeste. Si j'ai la possibilité de me lancer des fleurs je ne vois pas pourquoi je m'en passerai. Surtout si cela peut m'aider.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être douée en Quidditch, White. C'est bien la seule chose en laquelle tu as du talent, soupira James en faisant demi-tour.

Sauvée ! Bon, il m'a insulté. Mais je suis en vie, et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Grey me regarda d'un air blasé alors que j'executais une petite danse de la joie ridicule dont moi seule avait le secret. Bien sûr, en bonne amie qu'elle était, elle se mit à danser avec moi.

\- Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait cette fois-ci ? Me demanda-t-elle finalement en arrêtant de danser et en m'interrompant par la même occasion.

\- Je lui ai cassé le nez, répondis-je gaiement.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'avait traité de folle !

Elle prit un air désespéré en murmurant un « mais tu es folle. ». Bon, peut-être un peu. Mais c'est ce qui fait mon charme, non ? Les gens sont juste trop butés pour le remarquer, c'est tout.

 **Eloïse**

\- Ca te fait trois gallions en tout. Paye.

\- Trois gallions !? S'exclama le Gryffondor en face de moi d'une voix outrée. C'est deux de plus que la dernière fois ! C'est de l'arnaque !

\- Ecoute mon pote c'est pas moi qui fait les prix ici d'accord ? Dis-je d'une voix ennuyée tout en examinant mes ongles.

Ces Gryffondors deviennent de plus en plus chiants avec les années. Moi aussi je dois gagner ma vie, les ingrédients ne sont pas gratuits après tout. Enfin quand je les vols pas dans les jardins...

\- Mais bien sur que c'est toi qui fais les prix !

\- Oh mince alors, c'est vrai ! Ça te fait 5 gallions du coup, répondis-je avec un sourire malsain.

C'est tellement facile...

\- Mais...

\- Six gallions, le coupais-je.

\- Je...

\- Huit.

\- T'as sauté le sept !

J'haussais un sourcil en le regardant. Sérieusement ?

\- Ok ! C'est bon je paye juste... arrête juste d'augmenter le prix...

C'est des larmes que je vois ? Pauvre chou. Il me fait pitié.

\- Je vais faire une exception. Trois gallions, le prix initial.

Il sortit alors les pièces de sa poche et me les donna avec une main toute tremblante. Pathétique.

\- Désolée, lançais-je d'un ton ironique, mais la marchandise est devenue très populaire entre temps, je devais monter le prix, je n'avais pas le choix. Ça me ferait perdre de l'argent et ce n'est pas ce que nous voulons, n'est ce pas ? Lui dis-je en examinant les pièces, on ne sait jamais.

Sûre et certaine que c'est de la vraie monnaie je lui tend le petit sac contenant la fameuse "potion".

\- Tu m'en a vendu hier ! C'est pas possible que...

\- J'ai pas l'temps pour ça, allez va te frapper la tête contre un arbre ou quelque chose de productif de ce genre ! Lançais-je d'une voix forte, le faisant sursauter et arborer une expression terrifiée.

Courageux ce Gryffondor. On peut dire qu'il est dans la bonne maison celui là.

\- O-Oui tout de suite ! Répondit-il avant de fuir comme s'il avait le feu aux fesses.

Je m'apprêtais à partir, sourire satisfait sur les lèvres, quand j'entendis quelque chose que j'entendais beaucoup trop depuis six ans à mon goût.

\- Grey !

Oh non. Pas cette voix... Qu'est ce qu'elle a encore foutue ? Je me prépare donc à l'impact inévitable.

Tout sourire partit, je me retourne vers l'origine de la voix... Elladora la petite soeur que je n'ai jamais voulu. Petite dans le sens "petite", on la confond souvent avec une élève de 3eme année. Enfin confondait. Plus maintenant. Tout le monde la connait à présent et à apprit de ne jamais la croire plus jeune qu'elle ne l'est vraiment. Pauvre Marc... il était si riche- Jeune je veux dire il était si jeune...

Une fois assez près elle s'accroche à mon bras. Je l'ignorais, lâchant seulement un soupir fatigué et me concentrais sur son poursuiveur de la journée. Oui "de la journée", ça arrive si souvent...

James Potter, un régulier de chez moi mais un ennemi mortel pour Ella, se rapproche mais ralenti après m'avoir vu. Ella l'observa par dessus mon épaule alors qu'il commença à ricaner.

\- Une Gryffondor lâche ?

\- Je ne suis pas lâche, Potter ! Je veux juste vivre !

C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est foutue dans cette situation ? Je soupire à nouveau. Idiote... En plus je suis fatiguée donc pas de violence aujourd'hui... "Aujourd'hui".

\- Si tu la tue tu perds une poursuiveuse, lançais-je d'une voix monotone.

\- C'est vrai ça ! S'exclama Elladora, encore et toujours cachée derrière mon dos. Et tu ne trouveras personne pour remplacer une personne aussi douée que moi.

... La modestie n'a jamais été son point fort.

James réfléchit un moment avant de répondre.

\- Tu as de la chance d'être douée en Quidditch, White. C'est bien la seule chose en laquelle t'as du talent.

Aïe. Violent. Mais ignorant l'insulte elle commença à danser et je la rejoignit. Quoi ? J'ai gagné de l'argent et il n'y a personne dans les environs.

Après quelques instants je me tourna vers elle.

\- Qu'est ce que t'as fait cette fois-ci ? Demandais-je, interrompant sa danse ridicule.

\- Je lui ai cassé le nez, sourit-elle.

Bien sûr, à quoi je m'attendais...

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Il m'avait traitée de folle !

Étonnant... Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre à ça.

\- Mais tu es folle... murmurais-je dans un souffle.

\- J'ai faim viens on va manger un truc ! C'est toi qui payes ! S'exclama-t-elle avec sa bonne humeur habituelle.

\- Tu penses que mes poches sont pleines de gallions ou quoi ?

Elles le sont mais elle n'a pas besoin de savoir ce petit détail...

\- Achète toi ta propre bouffe, lançais-je en commençant à faire mon chemin jusqu'aux cuisines.

Quelle journée... habituelle.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey c'est Shitada ! On s'est dit qu'on allait alterner pour répondre au review et donner quelques précisions en début de chap'.

D'abord sachez que je suis désolée pour les fautes mais je suis aussi la correctrice de cette fanfiction et il est possible que je rate quelques trucs (*tousse* surtout avec le nombre de fautes que fait MisfitArtist *tousse*).

Aussi, le point de vue d'Elladora est trèèès court par rapport à celui d'Eloïse mais il n'y aurait pas eu grand chose d'intéressant à écrire... Mais c'est exceptionnel, j'aime beaucoup trop Ella pour la laisser de côté !

Ensuite, les réponses aux reviews :

EllieFowl : Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! On ne s'attendait vraiment pas à en recevoir une si rapidement et on en est vraiment très heureuses ! Merci pour les compliments et le conseil, on prend tout ça en compte et si je ne me trompe pas, MisfitArtist a rajouté une image d'illustration maintenant. Merci encore !

Petit(e) invité(e) : Et bien merci ! J'espère du coup que tu ne seras pas déçu(e) !

 **Elladora**

Le jeudi soir je m'étais dit que j'avais de la chance de commencer à onze heures le vendredi et que j'allais pouvoir profiter de ma grasse matinée. Bien sûr c'était sans compter le réveil que ma chère colocataire, Rose Weasley, avait oublié d'éteindre.

\- Rose, éteins ce truc, lançais-je en enfonçant un peu plus ma tête dans mon oreiller.

Pas de réponse. Et l'instrument de torture continue de sonner, génial.

\- Rose ? S'il te plaîîîît...

Non mais sérieusement, elle ne s'est pas réveillée ? Argh !

En jetant un coup d'oeil vers son lit je pus effectivement remarqué qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée. Pas possible...

Je vais l'éteindre moi-même ce fichu réveil. Mais la prochaine fois il passera par la fenêtre !

Bon bah, résultat, réveillée à sept heures trente sans réussir à me rendormir, quel régal.

Du coup je me suis dit que j'allais faire un petit footing ! Quoi de mieux pour commencer la journée ? ... Trop peu crédible ? C'est bien ce que je pensais. Non, franchement, moi, courir ? La bonne blague ! À part pour échapper à d'éventuels poursuivants, je ne cours jamais. Je laisse ça aux personnes comme Will Parrot, un cinquième année de Gryffondor. Il est batteur dans notre équipe de Quidditch, c'est pour ça que je le connais. Et je peux vous dire que chaque matin il va courir autour du lac. Ce mec est fou. Et pas qu'un peu. Le pauvre.

Non, je décide plutôt de commencer par passer par la salle de bain pour me préparer. Autant aller se promener dans le château, je finirai peut-être par tomber sur mes amis au détour d'un couloir.

Arrivée dans la salle d'eau, mon reflet dans le miroir commença à rire allègrement. Oui j'ai des cernes énormes. Oui je suis fatiguée. Oui je ne suis absolument pas présentable. Mais il n'est pas obligé de rire à ce point quand même, ce n'est pas pire que d'habitude !

Puis je me trouve plutôt bien. J'ai de longs cheveux roux ondulés, des yeux verts, une peau aussi pâle qu'un mort et des cernes assez prononcées dûe au manque de sommeil. Mais je me sens bien comme ça. Le seul problème reste ce miroir. Il adore se moquer de moi. C'est pour ça que je préfère les miroirs moldus.

Après m'être rapidement préparée je suis descendue me promener dans le château. Je pense l'avoir déjà fouillé de long en large en compagnie d'Eloïse. Elle a de grosses insomnies donc on a prit l'habitude, dès la première année, de braver le couvre feu afin de découvrir le plus possible de passages secrets.

Elle a toujours été plus grande que moi donc on pouvait se répartir facilement le travail : elle fouinait en haut et moi en bas. Et quand on trouvait un passage elle le prenait toujours en première, vu qu'elle avait au moins la force dans les bras qu'il fallait pour se défendre en cas de besoin. Du coup elle se prenait toute la poussière et ses cheveux passaient de châtain à gris en quelques secondes.

Puis c'était marrant parce que gris... Grey... Vous comprenez ? ... Bref. Tout ça pour dire que voilà.

Pourquoi je parlais d'elle déjà ? Ah oui, le château, les passages secrets, tout ça tout ça. Ouais, je pense qu'on peut être fières d'avoir découvert pas mal de trucs. Et on a plus d'un an pour découvrir le reste.

Par exemple la semaine dernière j'ai entendu Rick Mercy, septième année de la maison des lions et accessoirement meilleur ami de Potter, discuter avec un ami à lui d'une certaine Salle sur Demande.

Alors bien sûr je suis allée le voir pour lui demander ce que c'était, mais il a refusé. J'étais presque prête à le supplier afin d'assouvir ma curiosité mais il est partit quand je l'ai appelé Riri...

Je trouve que c'est méchant quand même. Après tout je lui trouve un surnom affectueux, m'intéresse à ce qu'il raconte... Et c'est comme ça qu'il me le rend ! Bon, d'accord, je n'étais pas censée entendre cette conversation à mon avis. Mais ce qui est fait est fait, il n'avait qu'à être plus discret ! Il faut assumer ses actes ! La prochaine fois ce sera du Veritaserum, un point c'est tout. Je n'aurai qu'à en demander à Eloïse, elle serait capable d'en avoir.

Enfin, au moins maintenant je sais que je dois éviter de donner des surnoms aux gens. Ou, du moins, aux gens que je ne connais même pas.

oOo

J'avais finalement décidée de me rendre à la Grande Salle pour prendre le petit-déjeuner. Si je suis debout alors autant en profiter pour faire quelque chose que j'aime : manger.

En passant les portes la première chose que je fis est de regarder vers la table des Serpentards pour trouver mes amis.

Eloïse était la seule qui regardait dans ma direction donc je lui fis de grands gestes pour lui dire bonjour de loin, McGo ayant décrétée que les élèves devaient manger à la table de leur maison.

Elle me rendit un bref salut puis comprit grâce à mes gestes que je voulais également dire bonjour à Albus et Scorpius.

Une fois ceci fait je suis allée m'installer à table. Autant prendre des forces parce qu'après, entraînement de Quidditch !

oOo

 **Eloïse**

J'ouvre mes yeux, et je regarde le réveil à mes côtés... Quatre heures du matin... c'est un nouveau record.

Bon, en plus je sais déjà que je ne vais pas me rendormir alors autant commencer ma journée maintenant.

Je me lève et fais mon chemin vers la salle de bain, affaires en main, faisant gaffe à ne pas réveiller mes camarades de chambre. Comment elles s'appellent déjà ? Sarah ? Sasha ? Marie ? Ouais laissez tomber, ça restera un mystère à jamais. J'oublierai sûrement mon propre nom un de ces jours.

Bref, une fois dans la salle de bain, je commence à me laver le visage. Me regardant dans la glace, j'essaie de me coiffer... "essaie" étant le mot clé.

Mes cheveux adorent le look "une potion m'a explosée dans la face" apparemment. Même si, de base, c'est plutôt le rôle d'Ella. Cette fille serait capable de faire exploser un chaudron rien qu'en le regardant... Pourquoi est-ce-qu'ils la laisse dans ce cours déjà ?

Bref. J'y passe ma main quelques fois, me rendant un peu plus présentable... ouais c'est ça. On peut toujours rêver. Mais je m'en fiche, j'ai toujours été un peu garçon manqué avec des cheveux courts et plus de muscles que la plupart des gens ici. Enfin c'est ce que disent Circe et Rosie en tout cas. D'ailleurs on a cours ensemble après...

Une fois ma toilette terminée je vais dans la salle commune, la vitre me donnant un aperçu du lac. C'est assez cool. On peut voir des poissons et parfois, si on a de la chance, on peut voir une sirène passer. Ou encore le calamar géant.

Quand Ella a entendu qu'on avait ça elle a plusieurs fois tenté d'entrer dans notre salle commune. J'étais prête à l'attacher à une pierre et la jeter dans le lac, comme ça elle l'aurait, sa vue.

Arrivée en bas, j'ai commencé par méditer un peu puis j'ai continué avec quelques exercices physiques. Et finalement, un peu de lecture.

Il était 6h quand Scorpius m'a rejoint. Il me bats de loin quand il s'agit de cheveux le matin. On dirai qu'un raton laveur à fait son nid dedans. Ou genre cette bestiole de Poufsouffle... Sérieux c'est quoi ce truc?

\- Hey Eloïse, bien dormi ?

\- Hey Scorp, bien et toi ? Demandais-je sans lever les yeux de mon livre.

Ohhh c'est comme ça que tu fais disparaître un cadavre... Non je déconne. C'est un livre sur des plantes. Vous me prenez pour qui ?

\- Pas vraiment. Albus n'a fait que de ronfler tout la nuit... Répondit-il, le dos voûté.

\- Jette le dans le lac, lui dis-je.

\- Comment ça se fait que la moitié de tes conseils ont quelque chose à avoir avec noyer quelqu'un dans le lac ?"

À cette question je finis par lever les yeux de mon livre afin de le regarder fixement.

\- Tu veux une réponse honnête ? Lui demandais-je avec tout le sérieux dont j'étais capable.

Il pâlit avant de répondre.

\- Tu... ah, laisse tomber. Mais c'est pas si grave que ça après tout. C'est même un peu mignon quand j'y repense, répondit-il en murmurant la dernière partie, se croyant discret.

Oh Scorpius... Je sentis un sourire se former sur mes lèvres.

\- Scorpius c'est gaaaay, ricanais-je.

Et wow, franchement, c'est possible de devenir aussi rouge ?

\- Je...! Non je ne le pensais pas comme ça ! C'est juste que...!

Il trébucha sur ses mots, complètement embarrassé. Sauf qu'après quelques minutes ça a commencé à m'ennuyer alors en regardant l'horloge je put remarquer qu'il était déjà sept heures.

\- Viens on va manger, lançais-je pour interrompre son discours.

Je finit donc par poser mon livre, prendre mon sac et remettre ma cravate en place en attendant qu'il se reprenne.

\- Oui, d'accord, répondit-il avec un soupir fatigué.  
oOo

On était à table depuis vingt minutes déjà et Scorpius n'avait toujours rien dit. Il boudait encore ?

\- Hé mec ? Dis-je doucement.

Il semblait être trop perdu dans ses pensées pour m'entendre.

\- Hey Scorpius, répétais-je plus fortement.

Toujours rien... Mais qu'est ce que... J'ai une idée.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Albus ! Remets ta chemise voyons ! Déclarais-je d'un ton choqué tout en fronçant les sourcils.

En tout cas ma réplique semble avoir attiré son attention.

\- Ou ça ? S'exclama-t-il en levant rapidement la tête pour chercher son ami - ou plus ?

J'éclata de rire à la vue de ses yeux plein d'espoir. Ce n'est qu'en me calmant que je pu remarquer le regard noir que me lançait Malfoy. Si un regard pouvait tuer je serai déjà six pieds sous terre.

\- Ce n'est pas drôle ! S'exclama-t-il.

Oh que si...

\- Écoute je ne peux pas juger ça, ce serait hypocrite de ma part, dis-je en levant les mains en signe de paix.

\- Oui mais je suis pas comme ça ! Lui non plus d'ailleurs ! Dit-il d'un air trop embarrassé pour paraître crédible.

\- Quand on parle du loup... Lançais-je en tournant la tête.

\- Comme si j'allais encore tomber dans le panneau ! Tu vas me dire qu'il n'a pas de pantalon, c'est ça ?

\- Qui n'a pas de pantalon?" Dit Albus, se tenant derrière le blond.

Timing parfait !

\- Albus ! S'exclama-t-il en se retournant si vite que j'entendis ses os craquer.

\- Eh bien...

\- Personne ne porte de pantalon ! M'interrompit Scorpius. Non ! Je veux dire tout le monde en porte ! Surtout toi ! Argh... Finit-il en cachant la tête dans ses bras.

Ahah, même ses oreilles deviennent rouge.

\- Ok... Répondit simplement Albus tout en me lançant un regard interrogateur auquel je répondis par un haussement d'épaules.

\- Sûrement la fatigue, il n'a pas beaucoup dormi, offrais-je comme explication.

Ouais, ça passe.

\- Oh ? Ça va Scorpius ? Tu devrais te reposer, lui dit-il d'un ton inquiet.

Le blond sortit sa tête de ses bras pour le regarder, un air embarrassé toujours sur le visage.

\- Non ne t'inquiète pas, je vais bien.

\- Si tu le dit... Répondit Potter avant de se tourner vers moi. Hé Grey on a quel cours après ?

\- Botanique avec les Poufsouffles, répondis-je.

Ça tombe bien, j'ai besoin de quelques herbes pour une nouvelle potion que je veux essayer.

\- Oh d'accord. Et tu savais qu'hier...

On a continué à manger et parler pendant que la salle se remplissait peu à peu.

Après un moment je vis Elladora entrer et se tourner directement vers moi. Elle commença donc à faire rapidement de grands signes en secouant furieusement les bras au dessus de sa tête. Je répondis simplement en levant la main pour faire un "coucou" fatigué. Elle montra ensuite du doigt les deux mecs devant moi et je compris son message.

\- Albus, Scorpius, Ella veut vous dire salut.

Ils lèvent donc leur tête et la voyant à nouveau bouger les bras ils répondirent en faisant de même. Pourquoi je suis amis avec ces tarés déjà ? ...Ah oui c'est vrai que j'en suis une aussi.

Bref, Ella fit son chemin vers sa table et commença directement à parler avec des personnes de sa maison. Pour une personne aussi problématique elle se fait rapidement des amis...

Après avoir mangés on se mit en route pour le premier cours.

oOo

\- Eloïse! S'exclama Circe en me prenant dans ses bras.

Ahh, les Poufsouffles et leurs câlins...

\- Hey Ci, dis-je en lui tapotant le dos avec un sourire.

Quoi ? Je ne peux pas faire plus, j'ai une réputation à garder.

Sinon voici Circe Ghost, c'est en quelques sortes la petite soeur de tout le monde. Quand quelqu'un lui fait du mal tu as la moitié des Serpentards et Gryffondors qui te poursuivent dans les couloirs. Les Poufsouffles et Serdaigles derrière comme supports moral.

... Enfin les Poufsouffles seulement. Les Serdaigles cherchent juste à passer pour aller à la bibliothèque.

Elle a des cheveux blonds claire mi-longs attachés en queue de cheval la plupart du temps et des yeux verts.

\- Ça va ? J'ai entendu qu'Ella et toi vous vous êtes de nouveau prises la tête avec James, demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Petite soeur... qu'est ce que je vous disais.

\- Tu sais que j'adore me disputer avec des Gryffondors enragés parce qu'Ella leur donne des cheveux roses ou je sais pas... leur brise le nez ? Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, répondis-je avec ironie.

\- De briser le nez de quelqu'un ? Ça ne m'étonne pas. Le jour ou tu refusera d'être violente est le jour où l'enfer perdra ses flammes.

\- Tu es une athée, Rosie. Tu crois même pas en l'enfer, répondis-je sèchement en me tournant vers la nouvelle voix.

Rose Blackwell... Vous auriez du voir la réaction d'Ella quand elle a entendu son nom... White, Grey, Black... Elle pensait que c'était un signe divin, que ça montrait qu'on serait meilleures amies pour toujours !

... Oui mais non. Ça n'a jamais marché entre Rose et moi. On est amies, c'est juste qu'on s'engueule la plupart du temps.

Elle est également plus petite que moi (héhé) et a les cheveux blonds foncés avec du bleu sur les pointes dû à un accident en potion qui les a rendu comme ça. Elle a fini par apprécier le look et à décidé de le garder.

Me fixant avec ses yeux bruns elle répondit :

\- Toi non plus.

\- Quand je te vois je change d'avis. Tu as bien dût venir de quelque part non ?

\- Vas te...

\- Bon ! Tout le monde est là ? Commençons ! Interrompit le professeur Longdubat en tapant dans ses mains.

Après un long cours de botanique avec des tulipes carnivores et un "Tu viens vraiment de frapper une plante Eloïse ?" (elle voulait me mordre, je n'allais pas m'offrir comme sacrifice humain à une fleur quand même.) on se mit en route pour le prochain cours.

oOo

Enfin fini avec les cours et devoirs ! Ella avait entraînement de Quidditch donc j'étais dans la bibliothèque à rechercher quelques trucs sur les différents ingrédients utilisés en Potions.

Après quelques heures Albus et Scorpius vinrent me voir, à bout de souffle. C'est Albus qui se reprit en premier :

\- Ella a eu un accident de Quidditch elle est à l'infirmerie !

\- Comment ça ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Ils disent qu'elle va bien et que c'est juste des blessures légères mais on pensait venir te prévenir. James lui est rentré dedans sans faire exprès d'après ce que j'ai compris.

Je commence alors à ranger mes affaires rapidement, puis à faire mon chemin vers l'infirmerie. C'est pas la première fois que ça arrive mais quand même.

\- Ce connard... il verra mon poing "accidentellement" entrer en collision avec son visage.

Ella est peut être folle mais c'est mon amie et je ne vais pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. En plus... ça fait un moment que je me suis pas amusée.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey les gens! Voici le troisième chapitre yaaay! Et merci à tous ceux qui ont decider de suivre la story. :)

Bref bonne lecture!

MisfitArtist

* * *

 **Elladora**

J'étais dans une sorte de brouillard. J'entendais juste des voix qui semblaient assez lointaines... D'ailleurs ça c'était la voix de Will Parrot, non ? Et la personne qui lui a répondu c'est notre nouveau batteur je crois... Comment il s'appelle déjà ? John ? Jerry ? Jay ? Bon, un truc en J en tout cas.

Mais pourquoi ils sont là au juste ? ... Ah oui. Le Quidditch. Je me souviens d'une brusque collision avec une chose rouge et or non identifiée. Un coéquipier je suppose ? Ou alors quelqu'un s'est amusé à mettre un drap aux couleurs de notre maison autour d'un cognard... Bizarrement ça ne m'étonnerait pas même si ce serait plutôt mon genre de faire ça.

Et c'est sur cette superbe pensée que je replongeais dans mon brouillard.

oOo

C'est un claquement de porte qui me réveilla finalement. Apparemment très peu de temps venait de s'écouler étant donné que j'entendais à ma droite l'infirmière pester sur les risques du Quidditch. C'est sûrement l'équipe qui venait de sortir alors. D'habitude c'est à partir de ce moment là qu'elle commence à marmonner dans son coin pendant une dizaine de minutes... Et oui, je suis une habituée des lieux !

Quand j'ouvris les yeux et commença à me redresser, Pomfresh, l'infirmière, fondit sur moi aussi vite qu'un rapace sur sa proie avant de m'ordonner de rester allongée. ... Grey et ses expressions moldues ont finies par déteindre sur moi.

\- Tu es enfin réveillée ? Lança une voix à ma gauche.

Non, sans blague ? ... Potter ?

\- Tu sais je suis vraiment désolé ! C'était un accident !

Mais de quoi est ce qu'il parle ?

\- Tu ne t'en rappelle pas ?

Oh, j'ai pensé trop fort ?

\- Bien sûr que tu ne t'en souviens pas, à quoi je m'attendais de ta part, ricana-t-il.

\- Hey !

C'est méchant ça, je suis blessée apparemment alors qu'il arrête de ricaner !

\- Bref, reprit-il. J'ai pas fait attention et je te suis rentré dedans, donc désolé pour ça...

Ceci explique le fait que j'ai l'impression qu'une chouette folle aie élue domicile dans mon crâne.

\- Désolé, répéta-t-il encore une fois tout en regardant le sol.

\- Mais ne t'en fait pas, j'ai déjà vécue pire ! Comme la semaine dernière où je suis tombée dans les escaliers ou encore la semaine d'avant quand...

\- Arrête, me coupa-t-il. Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses mal, encore moi par ma faute. Te voir immobile, sur le sol, après ta chute... Je croyais que... Bref une gamine comme toi ne comprendrai rien de toute façon, termina-t-il en commençant à partir.

\- Attends ! M'exclamais-je. Tu es resté avec moi tout ce temps ?

Non parce que je me sens un peu mal en sachant qu'il m'a regardé dormir. C'est un peu bizarre non ?

\- Repose toi bien, d'accord ? Lança-t-il sans se retourner.

Il allait tourner la poignée quand la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup et James se la prit en pleine figure.

Une Eloïse sauvage - vraiment - venait d'apparaître.

\- Bon sang, s'écria Potter. qui...

\- Parfait, le coupa Eloïse. Le fait que tu sois là me facilite la tâche.

James allait répliquer quand il se prit un coup de poing en plein visage, son nez se brisant pour la deuxième fois en deux jours.

\- Non mais qu'est ce qui t'as prit ? S'exclama Grey. Je sais que toi est Elladora vous ne vous entendez pas toujours mais de là à la faire tomber de son balai !

Et coup de genou dans le ventre pour Potter de la part d'une brune enragée ! ... Et elle m'a vraiment appelée par mon prénom entier ? Argh, que c'est moche !

\- Attends, haleta difficilement le garçon tout en se tenant le ventre, c'était un accident !

\- Ce qui va se passer ici dans les prochaines minutes va aussi être un accident. Tu verras, il y aura accidentellement une tombe sur laquelle il y aura accidentellement ton nom et la date d'aujourd'hui avec oh ! Accidentellement ta date de naissance quand j'aurais fini avec toi.

James pâlit mais souffla, déterminé :

\- Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal intentionnellement, ok ? Ni à elle, ni à personne. Je ne suis pas comme ça. Mais si tu veux toujours me frapper alors vas-y.

"Je ne suis pas comme ça ?" Alors pourquoi est ce qu'il me poursuit dans les couloirs en hurlant qu'il va me tuer ? C'est plutôt contradictoire !

\- Depuis quand tu dis des choses sensées ? Demanda mon amie tout en se préparant à frapper à nouveau.

\- Eloïse arrête ! M'exclamais-je en me mettant entre eux. C'était un accident, d'accord ? Et il s'est excusé !

Oui j'ai mit du temps à intervenir mais bon, le temps que je me lève... J'ai mal au dos et aux jambes, comme une petite vieille.

\- Ella, souffla finalement Grey d'un ton d'avertissement, remise de sa surprise.

\- Laisse le tranquille, ok ? Au moins cette fois-ci.

\- ... T'as de la chance qu'elle prenne ta défense, Potter. Alors maintenant dégage avant que je ne change d'avis.

Il me regarda d'un air de remerciement avant de défier Eloise du regard et de sortir de la pièce. Par la suite on l'entendit juste pester en cherchant un mouchoir. Sûrement pour le sang qui coule de son nez... D'ailleurs c'est un idiot, il était à l'infirmerie, il aurait pu en profiter.

Quelques secondes plus tard Scorpius et Albus arrivèrent, complètement essoufflés.

\- J'ai mal aux jambes ! S'écria dramatiquement le blond en se laissant tomber sur le sol. Je ne les sens même plus !

\- Scorp, c'est mes jambes que tu tiens, là. C'est normal que tu ne les sentes pas, souffla Albus, pourtant dans le même état.

\- Oh.

Eh bien, on peut dire que ces deux là ne sont pas très sportifs. Il ne faut pas croire que le Quidditch améliore l'endurance ! Non, ça donne juste mal aux bras. Et aux fesses.

\- Ella ? Demanda Grey, me sortant de mes pensées.

\- Hm ?

\- Ça va? T'as l'air perdue dans ton monde et Merlin sait ce que ça a comme conséquences pour l'humanité.

\- Hey ! C'est méchant ! M'exclamais-je. Par contre je peux vous poser une question ? Pourquoi James était si bizarre avant ?

\- Je crois avoir une idée..., murmura mon amie tout en me fixant.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien, je vais aller chercher un truc à manger. Toi et les deux losers vous avez qu'à vous reposer, lança-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte.

\- Oh ! Je veux des choco-grenouilles ! M'écriais-je joyeusement.

J'adore les choco-grenouilles !

\- Ouais ouais.

\- Ramènes-en plein, j'en veux aussi, s'exclama Scorpius.

\- Ouais, ok, dit-elle en sortant finalement de l'infirmerie.

\- Elle va les oublier, n'est ce pas ? Demanda Albus.

\- Ouais, c'est sûr à 100 %...

Avec un peu de chance elle s'en prendra pour elle et du coup on pourra toujours essayé de lui en piquer. À nos risques et périls bien sûr. C'est évident.

oOo

 **Eloïse**

Je me mis donc en chemin vers mon dortoir. Qu'est ce qu'ils voulaient déjà ? ...Bref .

Merlin merci que c'est assez près de l'infirmerie, avec tous les concours de bouffes qu'on fait dans la maison, on en a besoin.

Quoi ? C'est ça l'ambition en vérité. Pas le fait d'être méchant ou ces autres vieux clichés. La preuve, je suis gentille. Très.

Après quelques minutes je me retrouve dans le dortoir, il fait toujours assez sombre ici donc on a positionné des bougies volantes un peu partout, éclairant l'espace d'une façon agréable.

Quelques personnes assises sur les canapés me saluent et je répond avec un signe rapide de la main. On s'entend tous bien, comme une petite famille...dont je ne sais toujours pas les noms... ni les têtes... Bref, quand ils portent une cravate verte ils font partis du groupe ok ?

Je rentre dans ma chambre et je vois ma coloc' sur son lit avec un livre.

\- Bonjour Eloïse, dit-elle sans même prendre le temps de lever la tête.

\- Hey... meuf.

\- Allez dis mon nom, sourit-elle. Je sais que tu l'as oublié.

Elle n'a toujours pas levé la tête de son livre sur... Les artichauts mangeurs de chats ? Je... Quoi ...? En tout cas ce n'est pas un livre qui plairait à White, elle aime trop les chats pour ça.

\- Bien sûr que non, répondis-je finalement tout en commençant à chercher les sucreries. C'est juste bizarre de le dire à chaque fois qu'on se voit.

Je commençais donc à chercher les sucreries dans mon armoire. Ok Scorpius voulait... c'est quoi ça ? Gnomes au poivres... il déteste les choses pimentées. C'est parfait ! Je le mis dans ma poche. Je rajoutais également quelques choco-grenouilles et des gommes de limaces et quelques autres choses qu'ils ont peut être sûrement voulu.

\- C'est ça oui, reprit ma coloc' en levant les yeux pour la première fois. Hé qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta main ? Tu t'es encore battue... Qui a été assez stupide pour t'embêter ?

\- De quoi tu ...?

Je regarde alors vers ma main qui était recouverte de sang séché.

\- Ah, soupirais-je. C'est rien. Puis c'est même pas le mien.

Le nez de Potter n'a vraiment pas de chance cette semaine.

\- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie, lança-t-elle, inquiète.

\- Ouais j'y vais tout de suite m'dame, lançais-je avec sarcasme tout en m'essuyant la main en allant vers la sortie.

Quoi ? J'allais vraiment à l'infirmerie en plus. Sauf que c'était pas pour moi.

\- Alors à plus tard, soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux aux ciel avec un sourire.

\- Bye, répondis-je, déjà à moitié dehors, prête à fermer la porte.

\- Et mon nom c'est...

... Forcément. Il a fallu que ce soit à ce moment-là que je ferme la porte.

Tant pis, son prénom restera un mystère mystérieux.

oOo

Un fois dans l'infirmerie je vis Circe et Rosie contrôler l'état d'Ella. ... Enfin Circe le fait, Rosie essaye juste de la faire bouger pour avoir une place sur le lit alors que la rousse résiste du mieux qu'elle peut. Comment Rose a-t-elle fait pour atterrir sur à Poufsouffle ? Un autre mystère qui s'ajoute à la liste.

\- Hey j'ai la bouffe, lançais-je en secouant mon sac.

Scorpius et Albus, qui s'étaient assis sur un lit à part, semblent revenir du pays des morts après avoir entendu le mot "bouffe".

\- Hey Eloïse ! S'exclama Circe en m'enlaçant à nouveau.

\- Hey sale...!

\- Rose ! L'interrompit Ghost.

\- Hey Eloïse, lança Rosie d'un air boudeur.

\- Hey imbécile, répondis-je sèchement.

\- Petite...!

\- ROSE !

Dégoûtée, la susnommée se contenta de m'arracher le sac de bonbons des mains, me faisant ricaner alors que la blonde tentait de me frapper.

On commença donc à manger pendant qu'Ella nous racontait la fois où elle avait trouvé un bébé ourson dans la forêt et avait essayé de le cacher dans son dortoir. Maintenant on sait ce qu'une maman ours enragée cherchait à l'entrée de l'école.

... Tout à fait normal.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey c'est Shitada !  
Effectivement, on publie les chapitres un peu n'importe comment mais avec les cours, les bacs blancs et tout... Surtout qu'on a pas les mêmes emplois du temps ! Bon, là, c'est les vacances. Donc on va en profiter pour écrire pas mal !

Maintenant, les reviews !

EllieFowl : Le "Scorbus" a effectivement vu le jour grâce à The Cursed Child ! Et la scène du pantalon vient de Misfit, j'ai d'ailleurs beaucoup ri quand je l'ai vue !  
On mise beaucoup sur l'humour un peu décalé de tout ça !  
En tout cas merci pour tes compliments et ravie de savoir que notre histoire joue le rôle d'un chocolat chaud !

Circe Ghost : Ahah, la véritable Circe Ghost ! Merci pour tes compliments !

Rose-Eliade : Et bien voilà !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Elladora**

A la fin du cours d'étude des moldus j'étais assez perdue. Alors forcément en croisant mon amie j'en ai profité.

\- Hey Elo ! Lançais-je en sautillant dans sa direction. Je peux te poser une question ?

J'aime bien sautiller.

\- Hm ? Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça.

\- Est-ce-qu'il y a des harpies chez les moldus ? Demandais-je en ignorant délibérément la fin de sa réplique.

\- Des harpies ? Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes encore comme conneries ? Lança-t-elle en me regardant comme s'il venait de me pousser une deuxième tête.

Je me mis à marcher vers je ne sais où avec elle avant de recommencer à parler.

\- Tu sais que j'étais en étude de moldus juste avant ?

Elle hocha la tête et me fit signe de continuer.

\- Juste avant de sortir le professeur nous a dit que la prochaine fois on étudierait les harpies rageurs... D'ailleurs ce serait "rageuses" normalement, non ? C'est une harpie.

La brune me regarda pendant quelques secondes comme si je venais d'annoncer que j'étais en fait un hippogriffe travesti en humain avant de partir dans un fou rire monumental sous mon air interrogateur.

Bah qu'est ce qu'elle a ? Visiblement j'avais dit une grosse boulette puisque d'habitude elle tenait à garder une réputation de fille assez froide et brutale mais là... Peut-être que, chez les moldus, les "harpies rageurs(ses ?)" sont des choses plutôt marrantes ?

En tout cas mon amie étant complètement morte de rire. À chaque fois qu'elle semblait se calmer elle me regardait et repartait dans son fou rire en murmurant difficilement des « harpies rageurs »...

Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

Bon. Pendant qu'elle se marre je vais vous raconter mon rêve d'hier. Et quel rêve, les amis ! Quel rêve !

J'ai rêvé que des coquillages en formes d'étoiles étaient accrochés un peu partout sur mon canapé et qu'il bougeaient super vite et tentaient de nous attaquer et de prendre le pouvoir dans ma maison tout en se transformant en chats. Au bout d'un moment un chat s'est coincé dans un coussin et je l'ai jeté par la fenêtre. Sauf qu'en fait c'était mon chat ! Pas un coquillage mutant ! Alors il a réapparu et a déployé des ailes en me jetant un regard noir avant de voler vers l'étage. ... Est-ce qu'un chat peut jeter un regard noir ? ... Et est-ce qu'un chat peut voler ?

Bref. Après ça ma mère et moi on a réussi à mettre tous les coquillages dans une grande bassine que j'ai vidé sur la route quand d'un coup ma grand-mère est sortie du jardin en criant qu'elle voulait de la drogue. Alors je lui ai dit de faire attention parce que les voisins allaient en ramener ! Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait ! Il y avait un sachet de drogue accroché à mon portail. Du coup ma grand-mère a prit le sachet et est retourné dans le jardin.

Et je me suis réveillée.

Quand même, ce qui m'étonne c'est que ma grand-mère n'ait pas voulue partager. Cette vieille égoïste.

Bon. Ce rêve était quand même intéressant et je me devais de le partager. Parce que voilà. C'est pas tous les jours qu'on rêve de coquillages en formes d'étoiles capables de se transformer en chats. Donc. Voilà.

Et puis j'aime les chats. Je n'aurai pas dû les jeter sur la route, c'était peut-être un peu trop violent. Mais ils voulaient ma maison !

Puis bon. Voilà. Après ma maison ce serait quoi ? Le monde ? Déjà que cette bonne vieille McGogo, étant directrice ET étant un chat, fait la loi... C'est déjà trop tard pour Poudlard. Il faut se préparer ! Organiser la résistance ! Empêcher les envahisseurs... d'envahir ! Si les chats dominent le monde, que deviendrons nous ? Je vous le demande ! Que deviendrons nous ? Des esclaves ! Des esclaves au service de ces boules de poils absolument adorables ! Mais cette mignonitude n'est qu'une façade... Intérieurement, un chat c'est fourbe. Très fourbe. Il vous attaque de temps en temps en faisant semblant de jouer afin de tester vos réflexes... Je le sais, j'ai un chat.

Croyez moi, nous ne sommes pas prêts. Certaines personnes ne remarquent pas ce genre de choses... Mais je suis là ! Prête à m'occuper de la rébellion ! Ne devenons pas esclaves de ces animaux ! Soyons libres de nos mouvements ! Rébellions !

Ou alors... Étant donné que j'aime les chats... Je vous laisse vous débrouiller et je m'allie à eux.

Ouais. C'est pas mal comme idée. Bonne chance !

oOo

\- Miss White, vous êtes en retard, comme à votre habitude, soupira McGonagall alors que j'entrais essoufflée dans la salle.

Quoi que je fasses j'arrive en retard. Même si je pars avant la fin de l'autre cours ! ... Ce qui n'a jamais plu au prof d'ailleurs. Mais ils ne peuvent pas m'en vouloir de faire des efforts tout de même ! Je fais ce que je peux !

À tous les coups, tout le monde fait exprès de se dépêcher afin que j'arrive après eux. C'est un complot.

\- Qu'attendez-vous pour allez vous asseoir, miss ?

\- Excusez-moi, j'y vais, lançais-je joyeusement en allant vers le fond de la classe.

Rose m'avait gardé ma place habituelle ! C'est gentil ça.

... Rose Weasley, hein. Non parce qu'il y a Rose Blackwell aussi. En fait, pour qu'on se comprenne bien, Rose Blackwell on l'appelle Rosie. Bon. Elle n'aime pas ce surnom. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment le choix !

C'est pour éviter les problèmes de compréhension. Intelligent, non ?

oOo

 **Eloïse**

Après avoir dit au revoir à Elladora, je pris la décision d'aller voir Rosie et Circe chez les Poufsouffles. Je me mis donc en chemin vers leur salle commune.

Ils sont beaucoup moins stricts que les Serpentards, leurs amis de maisons différentes ont le droit d'entrer. Chez les serpents ce n'est pas vraiment interdit mais c'est un peu une règle que tout le monde respecte. Désolée Ella ! (Pas vraiment.)

Une fois arrivée devant la porte, j'aperçus Rosie sur le point de rentrer.

-Hey attends moi !

Eeet elle ferma la porte.

\- Ouvre la porte sale garce avant que je ne l'explose ! Ou pire, continuais-je en voyant qu'elle ne réagissait pas. Je vais demander à Ella de trouver un moyen de l'ouvrir...

Est ce que c'est physiquement possible d'ouvrir une porte aussi rapidement ?

-Entre, sale hippie, dit-elle sèchement.

Quel gentillesse. Vraiment.

Après quelques insultes affectueuses on se mit sur un des canapés devant la cheminée.

L'environnement, ici, est assez chaleureux. Avec des canapés si confortable qu'Ella est plusieurs fois entrée en secret pour se les approprier. Enfin. Secret... elle est entrée en criant "Vos canapés m'appartiennent à présent !" suivi d'un rire digne d'un vilain de Disney. Puis elle a prit autant de couvertures que possible et s'est mise en boule sur celui près du feu. Il a fallu quatre personnes pour la faire sortir de là. Ce qui me fait penser...

-Hé, tu sais ce que White a demandé avant ? Demandais-je en ricanant.

\- Oui. Et je lui ai dit qu'avoir un chat comme président n'est pas une très bonne idée, répondit-elle.

-Quoi ? Je...

\- Et qu'offrir de l'herbe à chat à McGonagall c'était pareil, m'interrompit-elle.

\- ... Bref. Non. Elle m'a demandé ce que les moldus font avec des harpies rageurs. Parce que le prof' leur a dit qu'ils les étudieront au prochain cours.

\- Oh ! Raconte, s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

Ayant toutes les deux des parents moldus, on adore juger les Sang-purs sur des choses qui nous semble basiques mais qui sont incompréhensibles pour eux.

\- En gros elle parlait d'aspirateurs, et j'en pouvais plus ! Elle était tellement confuse !

\- C'est bien son genre, rit-elle.

On continua alors à parler de tout et de rien pendant un moment et on a même eu un débat sur "pourquoi les poissons n'ont pas de jambes" et comme quoi je devrais inventer une potion qui permettrait de faire pousser du bacon sur un arbre. Je garderai d'ailleurs cette idée en tête, ça plairait sûrement à Ella... Tiens, et puis...

\- Hé ça te dis d'aller faire une connerie ? Demandais-je alors avec un sourire.

\- On risque d'aller en retenue ?

\- Toujours.

\- Ok, c'est quoi le plan ?

oOo

-Je regrette, lança Rosie d'une voix apeurée.

-Relax, dis-je en mettant mes mitaines.

-La dernière fois que tu m'as dit ça j'étais à l'infirmerie pendant deux jours.

-C'est qu'un détail.

On prit place sur mon balai afin de voler jusqu'à la tour où le cours de Métamorphose d'Ella avait lieu.

\- Hé doucement ! Je vais tomber !

\- Arrête de te plaindre. Je fais partie de l'équipe de Quidditch tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser tomb...

Bien sûr au même moment un coup de vent particulièrement fort retourna le balai et Rose tomba de ce dernier. Parfait. Merci nature.

-Sale meeeeerde, cria-t-elle en chutant.

Je me suis donc précipitée vers elle après quelques secondes de réflexion... elle m'avait insultée après tout.

Après l'avoir attrapée et quelques insultes plus tard on se trouvait déjà devant la tour.

On s'est rapprochées d'une fenêtre ouverte qui nous permettait de voir la prof a l'avant de la salle et Ella' qui regardait autour d'elle d'un air ennuyé.

On commença donc à la fixer et après quelques minutes son regard tomba enfin sur nous. Elle nous regarda quelques secondes avant de reposer sa tête sur sa table en nous ignorant.

... elle finit par relever la tête à nouveau avant de nous faire de grands signes pour nous saluer dans le dos de McGo - qui malgré son âge vraiment avancé continuait malheureusement à faire cours.

\- Miss White, s'exclama-t-elle d'ailleurs. Pouvez-vous répéter ce que j'ai dit ?

\- Hm... bien sûr, pas de problèmes ! S'écria Elladora en se tournant vers elle. Mais vous, êtes vous capable de vous répéter ? Je sais très bien que c'est une technique afin de pallier votre manque de mémoire. Je connais votre secret à présent. Mais vous savez, à votre âge, c'est normal de finir par développer la maladie d'alzheimer. Vous n'avez pas à en avoir honte ! Vous n'êtes pas la seule dans ce cas ! Donc. Bon. Je pourrais effectivement répéter ce que vous avez dit. Mais je ne le ferai pas afin que vous fassiez vous même travailler votre mémoire, ce qui est très important, finit-elle avec sérieux tout en hochant la tête.

Quelques personnes la fixaient d'un air amusé, d'autres d'air blasé, et d'autre encore d'un air étonné. Maintenant je sais comment elle fait pour passer un tiers de l'année scolaire en retenue.

La prof avait à présent l'air fatiguée.

\- Miss White.

\- Oui madame ? Répondit la susnommée joyeusement.

\- Essayez d'écouter, soupira McGo. La prochaine fois c'est la retenue.

\- Pas de soucis !

Puis elle reposa sa tête sur la table, nous ayant complètement oublié. Comment est ce qu'on oublie le fait que deux de ses amies soient perchées sur un balai devant la fenêtre d'une tour de cinquante mètres de hauteur ? Soyez con, soyez White. Le slogan parfait.

On finit par aller vers d'une autre fenêtre un peu plus près et hors du champ de vision des autres élèves.

-Hey Rosie j'ai une idée. Tiens le balai, chuchotais-je après m'être bien placée.

Après qu'elle ait prit le contrôle, je sortis ma baguette en bois d'if.

\- Wingardium leviosa, murmurais-je en commençant à faire voler les affaires de mon amie rousse qui les regarda un moment voler de plus en plus haut, comme si c'était normal.

Heureusement, elle était placée à l'arrière de la salle, du coup personne ne voyait ce qu'il se passait.

Après quelques instants elle sembla comprendre et se leva de sa chaise, essayant d'attraper sa plume et ses parchemins en paniquant. La prof ayant à nouveau le dos tourné ne remarquait rien.

Rosie et moi on devint aussi rouge que des tomates tellement on devait s'empêcher de rire. La voir sauter en l'air, essayant désespérément d'attraper ses affaires à l'aide de ses petits bras était splendide.

Quand elle me regarda méchamment je me suis dit que j'allais pouvoir commencer à véritablement m'amuser.

Unes par unes je fis tomber ses affaires. Elle essayait alors de toutes les attraper et de les poser sur la table.

Après avoir réussi je lui lançais un sourire et commença à faire voler le manuel de Rose Weasley qui était - malheureusement pour elle - aux côtés d'Ella.

Le livre finit par voleter jusqu'aux grosses armoires pleines de trucs fragiles apparemment. Rose regarda donc la prof puis se tourna rapidement vers Ella qui semblait paniquer. Et on entendit les chuchotements des deux.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais encore ? Rend moi mon livre tout de suite avant que McGonagall ne le remarque !

\- C'est pas moi qui fait ça !

\- Ah oui ? Vraiment ? Demanda Rose d'un ton sarcastique.

\- Bah... oh merde, jura White d'un air apeuré.

Rosie remarqua le livre s'approcher des armoires et me fit signe d'arrêter, ce que j'interpréta mal, laissant donc tomber le manuel de métamorphose. Oups.

Les deux autres essayèrent de le prendre avant qu'il ne casse quelque chose mais elles trébuchèrent et tombèrent toutes les deux sur l'armoire, ce qui l'a fit lourdement tomber alors que les objets à l'intérieur se cassaient.

Toute la classe se tourna vers elles y compris la prof...

Rosie et moi nous sommes rapidement éloignées après ça et je suis presque sûre avoir entendue, par dessus nos rire, Weasley et White se prendre une retenue.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey les gens! Voici le chapitre cinq de cette petite histoire! Merci encore aux personnes qui suivent cette Story, vous êtes trop cool ;)

Bref, on vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Elladora**

Ok. Je suis foutue. Littéralement. C'est demain ma retenue avec Rose. Elle va me tuer. J'avais réussi à l'éviter aujourdhui, mais demain ce sera mission impossible. Elle m'en veut tellement. Vous imaginez une Rose Weasley en retenue, vous ? Pas moi.

En tout cas aujourd'hui j'ai trouvé la technique. J'arrivais en retard en classe - comme d'habitude diriez vous - pour ne pas la croiser dans les couloirs et je partais discrètement avant la fin du cours. Enfin. En bref, j'avais fait comme d'habitude. Mais ! Cette fois-ci c'était juste pour éviter la mort. On ne pouvait pas m'en vouloir.

Puis au moins maintenant les cours étaient finis, ainsi que le dîner. J'avais même prévu de retrouver Albus et Scorpius dans le parc jusqu'au couvre feu - parce que messieurs respectent les règles - puis de rejoindre Eloïse dans notre coin habituel afin de faire une potion.

J'entends d'ici les ricanements ! Vos « Elladora White ? Faire une potion ? Ahah, quelle bonne blague ! » ! Je vais juste regarder Elo faire la potion que je lui ai demandé de faire, c'est tout.

Les potions ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Comment j'avais eu un E aux BUSEs dans cette matière ? C'est une question que tout le monde se pose. Même Slughorn...

Et croyez le ou non mais je suis en retard même quand il n'est pas question de cours ! Les deux Serpentards étant déjà adossés aux arbres à la lisière de la forêt interdite quand je suis arrivée.

\- Al' ! Scorp' ! Hey ! M'exclamais-je joyeusement en rejoignant mes deux amis.

\- Salut, répondit distraitement le blond en lissant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Malfoy et ses cheveux. Une grande histoire d'amour.

\- Hey Ella, lança Albus alors que je me laissais lourdement tomber a coté d'eux.

Je n'allais pas vous dire que je m'installais gracieusement sur l'herbe fraîchement coupée. Ce serait mentir. Et ce n'est pas mon genre de mentir... Sauf quand il est question de survie bien sûr. Comme la fois où j'ai dit à McGonagall que les cheveux lâchés lui allaient bien.

... Bon. Bien sûr, en plus de ne pas me croire elle m'a mit en retenue. Pensez bien qu'elle s'est permise une petite folie seulement parce que le couvre feu était déjà passé. Mais je me demande quand même ce qu'elle faisait debout. Surtout qu'elle avait l'air de se diriger vers la cuisine... Petit goûter nocturne ?

Enfin bref. Si je la recroise un jour dans cette même situation je lui demanderai. Et peut-être même qu'elle acceptera de partager son goûter avec moi ? On peut toujours espérer ! Et je sais me montrer persuasive !

oOo

\- J'ai faim, me plaignais-je.

J'ai souvent faim en ce moment. C'est bien pour ça que je suis vraiment heureuse de connaître l'emplacement des cuisines et comment y entrer. Au risque de croiser une McGo prenant son goûter, bien sûr.

\- On a mangé il y'a peine une demie heure, soupira Malfoy.

\- Je suis en pleine croissance ! Je dois me nourrir !

\- Tu as arrêté de grandir il y a bien des années, ricana l'autre.

\- Bande d'idiots, marmonnais-je en gonflant les joues, montrant mon mécontentement alors qu'ils riaient.

Non mais ils sont tous les deux contre moi ? Ils font la paire, ces deux là, de toute façon. C'est bien pour cela qu'avec Elo on essaye de les mettre ensemble depuis un bon bout de temps. Mais c'est qu'ils ne sont pas très réceptifs, ces idiots !

oOo

\- J'ai froid maintenant, recommençais-je à me plaindre.

C'est très simple, quand il y a un blanc dans la conversation, je le comble en disant la première chose qui me vient à l'esprit. Ce qui fait que la plupart du temps je me plains. Voilà.

\- Je m'en fiche, souffla Scorpius. Vas te plaindre ailleurs.

\- Moi aussi j'ai froid, lança Albus d'une petite voix, comme s'il avait peur de se faire refouler à son tour.

Franchement. Il n'a pas à avoir peur de ça. Scorp ne le refoulera jamais. C'est une chose qui m'est réservée je crois.

Il doit encore m'en vouloir d'avoir gâché sa déclaration envers Rose Weasley. Comme si j'allais le laisser sortir avec Rose. Elle n'est pas faite pour lui ! La personne qui lui faut n'est pas aussi loin qu'il le croit.

... Et je ne parle ni de moi, ni de Grey, qu'on soit bien d'accord.

\- Tu veux qu'on rentre ? Demanda Scorpius d'un ton inquiet en se tournant vers le brun. Je ne veux pas que tu tombes malade.

Favoritisme !

\- Non ça ira, ne t'inquiète pas, sourit Potter.

\- Prends au moins ma cape, lança finalement le blond en mettant sa cape sur les épaules de son ami - un ami plutôt rougissant d'ailleurs.

Et alors qu'ils se souriaient j'essayais de partir le plus discrètement possible afin de les laisser dans leur petite bulle.

... Bon. Ok. Je suis tombée après quelques mètres. Et je me suis d'ailleurs fait mal à la joue. Mais ! Ils étaient tellement dans leur monde qu'ils n'ont rien remarqué. J'aurai pu me faire attaquer par un quelconque membre de la forêt interdite que rien n'aurait changé.

Tout cela montre à quel point ils tiennent à moi.

oOo

J'avais décidé de rejoindre Grey et y étais d'ailleurs presque quand je suis tombée sur Potter. ... James, hein. Pas Albus ou encore Lily. C'est vrai que j'aurai directement pu préciser en disant que c'était l'aîné des Potter que j'avais croisé... Mais bref. Ce qui est fait, est fait.

\- Tu sais qui a gagné haut la main le dernier match de Quidditch ? Lança-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

\- Les Harpies, je suppose ?

Les Harpies de Holyhead. L'ancienne équipe de sa mère, Ginny Potter, et également son équipe de Quidditch préférée. Ce qu'il ne manque jamais de rappeller.

\- Exactement ! Pas comme Flaquemare, dit-il en souriant de plus en plus. J'ai cru entendre qu'ils avaient perdu leur dernier match ?

Question rhétorique. Bien sûr qu'il le sait. Je soutiens à fond le club de Flaquemare alors pensez bien qu'à chacune de leurs défaites il se la ramène.

\- Le score était très serré ! M'exclamais-je en gesticulant. Et tu as vu le gardien de l'équipe adverse ? Il était tellement énorme qu'il n'avait même pas besoin de bouger pour arrêter le souaffle !

\- Tu es de mauvaise foi, Lança-t-il en ricanant avant de faire demi-tour.

\- Je ne suis pas de mauvaise foi ! Hurlais-je avant qu'il ne disparaisse à l'angle du couloir, le faisant franchement rire.

Je ne suis ni de mauvaise foi, ni une mauvaise perdante !

...

Bon. D'accord. Peut-être un peu. Mais si vous aviez vu ce gardien vous auriez été de mon côté !

Il prenait certainement un anneau à lui tout seul ! Que Flaquemare ait réussi à marquer des points été déjà en soit une grande victoire !

C'était la meilleure équipe qui soit. Un point c'est tout.

oOo

 **Eloïse**

\- L'aile de chauve souris s'il te plaît, lançais-je à Ella qui était en train de jouer avec le feu d'une des bougies.

Oui, cette fille a bien seize ans.

\- Pourquoi est ce que t'as besoin de ça pour une potion qui est censée faire pousser la moustache ? Demanda-t-elle en me passant un ingrédient.

Le mauvais ingrédient, bien sûr.

\- Ella. C'est une tulipe.

\- Mais t'es sûre que...

\- Non ça ne marche pas avec une tulipe, l'interrompis-je avant qu'elle ne m'embrouille.

\- Okaay, chantonna-t-elle en me passant l'aile. C'est bientôt terminé ?

\- Bientôt. ... Dis, pourquoi tu veux cette potion déjà ?

\- Et bien tu vois c'est en fait une longue histoire pleine de suspense et d'action ! Tout a commencé quand je suis née, le...

\- Ella.

\- Une Serdaigle m'a dit que je n'étais pas assez féminine donc je veux qu'elle ait une moustache pour qu'elle soit encore moins féminine que moi, souffla-t-elle en gonflant ses joues.

\- Franchement ? Demandais-je d'un ton désespéré en levant les yeux de mon chaudron.

Elle regarda alors ses mains, comme une enfant qui vient d'être attrapée à voler des cookies.

\- Pourquoi tu l'as pas dis plus tôt ? J'aurais pu en faire une qui donne toute une barbe ! Aussi grande que celle d'Hagrid !

Ses yeux brillèrent instantanément.

\- La prochaine fois peut être ! S'exclama-t-elle. C'est censé rester combien de temps ?

-Un jour. Peut être deux.

On entendit alors un bruit dehors. Ce qui était très improbable vu qu'à cette heure-ci peu de personnes se baladent dans les couloirs. Vous voyez actuellement on se trouve dans une petite cachette qu'on a trouvée en troisième année, après avoir explorer le château.

On a quelques comics dans un coin, des bougies, et même des couvertures et coussins au cas où quelqu'un veut passer la nuit ici. Oh et bien sûr un chaudron pour que je puisse faire mes potions et... Bref. Le bruit.

\- White, fais attention au chaudron, je vais voir ce que c'était.

\- Ok Elo !

\- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, dis-je en sortant.

Après quelques minutes je suis tombée sur un gros rat qui était apparemment rentré dans une armure. Après m'avoir vu il partit rapidement. Je fis également demi-tour en quatrième vitesse après avoir entendue une explosion et un cri.

Qu'est ce que j'avais fait ? Laisser Ella seule avec une potion ? J'aurais pu lui donner un hippogriffe comme animal de compagnie ça aurait fait le même effet !

Courant donc vers l'origine du cri je me suis figée à l'entrée de notre planque qui était à présent pleine de fumée.

\- Elladora ? Ça va ? Lançais-je d'une voix forte.

J'essayais de dissiper la fumée avec ma cape afin de l'apercevoir. Et quand je la vit... Je regrettait instantanément de ne pas avoir d'appareil photo. Elle avait à présent une magnifique moustache rose. Un viking en deviendrait vert de jalousie.

\- Eloïse ! Je te jure j'ai rien fait !

\- Tu as rajouté la tulipe, hein ? Demandais-je en me retenant de rire.

\- La potion sentait mauvais, je voulais juste l'améliorer... Et pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ?

Je lui tendis un petit miroir que j'avais toujours sur moi pour qu'elle puisse s'admirer.

\- Rose ? Pourquoi du rose ? S'exclama-t-elle en tirant sur sa toute nouvelle moustache.

\- À cause de la tulipe je suppose. Sinon elle aurait été rousse.

Et le pire c'est que la moustache avait l'air de lui plaire ! Elle l'enroulait autour de son doigt en continuant à s'admirer dans le miroir. Quelle idiote.

En tout cas nettoyer les dégâts venait de me rappeler quelque chose.

\- Hé Ella ?

\- Hmm ?

\- Ca ne te rappelle pas notre première rencontre ?

Se tournant vers moi elle commença à rire.

\- Comment oublier! Tu me détestais !

\- T'inquiète, rien n'a changé...

\- Hey ! S'exclama-t-elle en me donnant un coup sur le bras.

Ah notre première rencontre... c'est vrai je la détestais pas mal après ça. Mais on a quand même fini par devenir amies.

Tout commença en première année dans notre premier cours de potions. Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier.

J'étais assise vers l'arrière de la salle et personne n'osait se mettre à côté de moi à cause de mon air méchant apparemment. Mauviettes.

Le professeur était en train de faire l'appel pour les Gryffondors. Quand...

\- Elladora White ? Miss White ? Avait-il lancé en regardant ses élèves. En retard pour le premier cours ?

Juste après ça la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup sur une fille aux cheveux tellement roux qu'ils paraissaient rouges.

\- White ? Demanda le prof.

\- Excusez moi pour le retard ! Mais c'est pas ma faute ! C'est trop grand ici ! Puis en plus j'ai croisé un chat alors j'ai pas pu résister...

\- Asseyez vous. C'est notre premier cours donc je laisse passer cette fois-ci mais ne recommencez plus.

\- Merci monsieur ! S'était-elle écrié avant de sautiller vers ma table.

Une fois assise elle m'avait directement tendue la main.

\- Hey, je m'appelle Elladora, mais c'est moche du coup appelle moi Ella, d'accord ?

J'avais regardé sa main puis elle avant de me tourner vers le prof sans répondre. Mais elle était têtue. Elle l'est toujours d'ailleurs.

\- Tu es une Serpentarde, hein ? C'est cool ! Tu t'appelle comment ?

Elle m'avait fixé avec un grand sourire en attendant une réponse qui ne viendrait que beaucoup plus tard.

\- Pas très bavarde ? C'est pas grave, je peux toujours te trouver moi-même un nom ! Alors... Marie ? Non... Jeanne ? Non, t'as pas une tête à t'appeler comme ça... Bertha peut-être ? Gertrude ?

\- Tais toi ! M'étais-je exclamée.

Et elle était tellement étonnée qu'elle fit ce que j'avais dit et qu'on put commencer la potion. Oui. Une potion au premier cour des premières années. Slughorn avait une façon de faire assez bizarre.

Tout allait bien jusqu'au moment où Ella mit une patte de lapin dans le chaudron avec un innocent « Qu'est ce que ça va faire si je mets ça dedans ? » suivi d'une explosion.

La fumée noire nous fit tous tousser et le prof nous envoya à l'infirmerie. On sortit donc de la salle sous les rires de nos camarades.

Sur le chemin vers l'infirmerie Ella s'excusa plusieurs fois mais j'avais continué à l'ignorer pour ne pas m'énerver.

Arrivées là bas l'infirmière nous avait dit de l'attendre pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'un joueur de Quidditch qui était tombé de son balai pendant l'entraînement.

-Moi aussi j'ai envie de faire ça, lança ma camarade en direction du patient.

\- Tomber d'un balai ? Te casser quelque chose ? Vas-y. Je t'en prie.

\- Mais non ! Jouer au quidditch ! Être dans l'équipe de ma maison !

\- Je m'en fiche.

\- Toi t'aime bien ce sport ?

\- Ecoute. Je veux pas parler. Je veux pas TE parler donc fait moi plaisir et laisse moi tranquille, m'étais-je exclamée.

Et pour la première fois depuis notre rencontre elle avait l'air triste. Je me sentais presque mal.  
Presque.

\- Désolée...

Après ça elle cessa de me parler de la journée, puis les jours qui suivirent et les semaines. Quand je la voyais passer dans les couloirs elle baissait toujours les yeux.

Trois mois avaient passé sans qu'on ne se parle.

Un soir j'avais décidé d'aller me promener dans les couloirs malgré le couvre feu. Je n'arrivais pas a dormir et je voulais me fatiguer en marchant un peu.

Au bout d'une heure j'avais trouvé un ou deux passages secrets. Et c'est en me baladant dans un couloir dans l'espoir d'en trouver un autre que j'avais entendu des pas. Qui venaient dans ma direction. Quelqu'un qui courrait dans ma direction pour être plus exacte.

Je me suis cachée derrière une armure alors que les pas devenaient de plus en plus fort, suivis, plus loin, d'autres pas. Moins rapides ceux-là.

\- Arrête toi tout de suite ! Hurlait la voix que je reconnue comme étant celle de Rusard, le - très - vieux concierge.

J'étais donc sortie de ma cachette - chose assez idiote, je le conçois - et quelqu'un avait littéralement foncé sur moi.

\- Hé mais ça va pas ! Attends. White ?

La petite Elladora qui s'en fichait déjà du règlement à l'époque. Enfin. Moi aussi.

\- Il faut se cacher ! Paniquait-elle.

\- De qui ?

\- Du vieux zoophile bizarre, s'était-elle écrié.

\- De quoi tu...

\- Vous êtes deux maintenant ? S'écria la voix du concierge, beaucoup trop près.

J'avais commencé à la tirer par le bras tout en mettant ma capuche et on avait couru dans la direction opposée à Rusard.

Après quelques minutes White s'était arrêté, adossée à un mur, à moitié morte.

Je lui avais tourné le dos afin de me placer à l'angle du couloir pour regarder où en était le vieux concierge et, remarquant qu'il n'était plus très loin, j'étais directement revenue sur mes pas. Sauf que White avait disparue et je m'étais instantanément sentie trahie.

\- Elle est sérieuse ? M'étais-je écriée.

Au même moment j'avais entendu une voix étouffée par l'épaisseur du mur semblant me demander de me mettre contre, ce que je fis.

Le mur en question commença à tourner assez rapidement, me prenant avec. Et Elladora s'était retrouvée devant moi, tout sourire, heureuse d'avoir trouvé un truc pour nous sortir de ce merdier.

\- C'est trop cool, non ? S'était-elle exclamée en sautillant.

Puis elle me regarda et perdit son sourire en baissant les yeux. Il était vrai que depuis le premier cour elle était comme ça avec moi.

\- Ouais, avais-je dit avec hésitation. C'est cool.

En m'entendant lui parler elle finit par retrouver rapidement sa joie.

\- Ouais ! Et j'avais trouvé d'autres trucs super cool ! Mais le vieux m'a trouvée, avait-elle fini en gonflant les joues.

Maintenant que j'y pense elle avait toujours ce tic de gonfler les joues en signes de mécontentement. Une vraie gamine.

Après en se rendant compte qu'on avait échappées à ce vieillard on fut prises d'un énorme fou rire.

\- Eloïse Grey, avais-je lancé en souriant.

\- Hein ?

\- C'est mon nom. Tu voulais le savoir, non ?

Elle avait rit en me serrant la main puis on s'était mise d'accord pour continuer à explorer le château ensemble.

Et ça, ça n'a toujours pas changé.


End file.
